Careful
by londonandtea
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet has been abandoned by her friends at Hogwarts, which is why Dumbledore asks her to go back in time to the Marauder's era, and help the Order with information from the future. What happens when she starts messing with history, and falls in love with one of her current instructors, Professor Darcy? How will this affect her timeline? AU, R/H, H/G, L/J.


I stared into the Black Lake, the wind blowing my dark hair. I wrapped my arms around my body, the cold fall winds making me shiver. _How did I end up like this? So alone?_

I saw at the far distance on the other side of the Black Lake Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione holding hands while Harry held Ginny by her waist. Through all the teenage emotions, friendships were thrown on to the back burner while relationships took over.

"Hey, Lizzie! Come over!" said Ginny, waving at me from across the lake. It's not like we weren't friends anymore. Sometimes, when the boys weren't around, Hermione and Ginny acted like before. Actually acknowledging me for a long period of time. I waved back, standing up. Not wanting to end up the 5th wheel like always, I yelled back "Can't, have to go inside and finish a paper. See you later."

False happiness. It dragged me through the day. Entering Hogwarts, I looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes until my Ancient Ruins class. I ran up the stairs, unsure of whether I was going to be able to run all the way upstairs to grab my school bag and back down to my class.

* * *

After pushing some students out the way, and some nasty curse words from a few Slytherin's, I was able to make the class. I sat next to a girl named Layne. Very quiet, but nice. Not one to strike up conversation, and I could never hold one with her, so our friendship didn't last past the class.

Right before the ring of the bell, Hermione walked in, with her cheeks all flushed. She smiled at me and sat in the front. The students set up their quills and parchment, when their professor walked in.

A few girls always sighed or cleared their throat when he walked in. Professor Darcy was quite handsome, I had to admit. But he was quite older, and in a boundary I would not cross. His light blue eyes, and striking features were nice to look at though.

"Good Morning class. Please turn to page 239 in your books..." he spoke with a very classic English accent. Not like some of the boys at Hogwarts, who were obviously influenced my Muggle culture. Being a muggleborn, I was familiar with the "chav" type of boys, and am incredibly amused at how some Muggleborn first and second years were acting.

* * *

The class ended up being a double, and finished the day off before going to dinner. "Goodbye Professor Darcy!" many girls squealed as they exited his classroom.

"Farewell. Elizabeth, Hermione, if you could please stay for a moment? I'd like to congratulate you both on your outstanding papers. Ten points to Gryffindor each. It's refreshing to see students take an interest in Ancient Runes." his smile was bright.

After saying our thank you's, Hermione and I walked down to the dining hall. We were able to talk about other topics apart from relationships for a while before Hermione went off on a tangent about Ron. It was quite shocking, to see such intellectual Hermione be caught up in such teenage things. I guess there are some aspects of teenage life no one can escape.

In the dining hall, I sat next to Ginny, at the end of the group. I had gotten used to it though, the occasional comments to not make me feel excluded. At least I had some people to hang out with, right?

"Good evening to you all!" bellowed Dumbledore. "Before our feast tonight, I would like to inform you all of some very good news." His eyes twinkled, and a small smiled appeared on his mouth. "This year, we will be having a Winter Ball. It will take place in exactly one month-" This began a sudden whispering between all the girls in the Great Hall of how they would be able to get everything ready in one month, dress and all "-and all regulations will be posted in dormitory common rooms. Now, everyone, dig in!"

Food appeared in front of them, and everyone immediately began eating. Tonight, however, was a different night I was included in the conversation. "Elizabeth! Who are you going to ask to the ball?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny! A boy is supposed to ask her!" said Hermione, taking a sip of her drink. I guess being the 5th wheel has it's perks. When it comes to friends wanting to hook you up, that can end up in an hour long conversation.

**I can promise you this is not gonna go where you think it's gonna go! I just kind of needed to set everything up. Review?**


End file.
